


Mensajes En La Arena

by thecelery



Category: Latin American Celebrities, RPF - Fandom, Reggaeton RPF
Genre: Bilingual, Bittersweet, Español, Fluff, Illustrated, M/M, Mild Angst, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecelery/pseuds/thecelery
Summary: Basado en las historias de Maluma en donde sus fans escriben su nombre en la arena, les presento un poquito de tristeza combinada con pura cursileria. Incluye unos dibujos que hice para los mensajes.Based on Maluma’s admirers writing his name in the sand, I bring you a little bit of angst. Plus some bonus drawings to go with it. Original story is in Spanish but I’ve attached an English version in the next chapter!
Relationships: J Balvin/Maluma
Kudos: 5





	1. Mensajes En La Arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la version en Espanol.   
> For the English version read the next chapter.

Jose abrió Instagram en su teléfono. Bueno, no "abrir" propiamente dicho, pues él pasaba casi toda su vida pegado a su cuenta refrescando su feed. Revisó las historias de sus amigos, aunque a veces le daba flojera verlas todas porque seguía a miles de personas, pero siempre se tomaba su tiempo con las historias de Juan Luis, sabiendo que las abriría y saldría una foto de él sin camisa, o un video en donde hacía tonterías con sus amigos y le alegraría el día. 

Por estos días Jose se sentía un poco mal. Vino a Miami a trabajar, pero sabía que pronto tendría que regresar a Medellín con todo su combo, sin poder visitar a Juan Luis por la agenda tan estricta que éste siempre se cargaba. 

«Realmente esta cuarentena no me late», –pensó.

Hoy le tocó ver una historia, en la cual, desde el balcón de su nuevo departamento, Juan observaba cómo un grupo de chicas escribía su nombre artístico en la playa, frente al edificio al que se acaba de mudar, sonriendo mientras mostraba dos MALUMAs gigantes rodeados de corazones y expresaba su agradecimiento.  
Jose sonrió y se rió suavemente. Habían unos fans tan dedicados que ni él se lo creía. Aunque tenía que admitir que, en ocasiones, sentía envidia de lo fácil que era para Juan Luis ver a sus fans desde sus balcones aquí y en su país natal. A veces le hacía falta esa interacción por ser tan reclusivo. Cerró la aplicación y regresó a trabajar al estudio hasta la madrugada. 

A la hora de dormir, no podía cerrar los ojos sin ver la historia de Juan Luis de esa tarde. Pensaba en su sonrisa: honesta, cálida, realmente feliz. Algo que él no lograba sentir desde antes de la cuarentena. Se levantó de la cama y salió a respirar aire fresco al patio de la casa en la que se estaba hospedando. Eran las tres de la mañana pero no dejaba de pensar en él y en lo difícil que siempre se les hacía encontrarse. Algún día tendría el valor de decirle a la cara todo lo que sentía por él y quedarse con él por siempre. Hoy no sería ese día, por desgracia, pero de repente le vino una idea a la mente. 

Caminando rápido pero calladito hacia el cuarto en donde se quedaba Nicole, fue a despertarla, seguro ella se iba a enojar con él, pero era la única persona que entendería semejante locura a estas horas de la noche.

–Nicole, hey! Despierta porfaaa!  
–Joseee, –murmuró,–¿Qué hora es? ¿Porqué me estás jodiendo a esta hora?  
–Necesito un favor. ¿Please? Me puedes pedir lo que quieras después, pero necesito que me acompañes.  
–¡¿A las tres de la mañana?!  
–Mejor no hagas preguntas y alístate, que no quiero que se vengan las cinco y no me encuentren aqui.

Lentamente, Nicole se levantó de la cama, vistiéndose en cualquier outfit que podía encontrar en la oscuridad ya que no le importaba ni sabía a dónde irían. Mientras, Jose la esperaba en el carro que habían alquilado para la semana. Se subió, aun medio dormida, y le preguntó a dónde iban.

–De eso no te preocupes, sólo necesito tu ayuda. Si quieres dormir más, hazlo y te despierto cuando llegamos.

Jose le subió un poco el volumen a la radio y escuchó la canción que estaban tocando.

Te siento cerca cuando estamos lejos  
Porque te llevo aquí en mi corazón  
No sé perderme de tu amor

«Vaya, que apropriado», –pensó.

Al llegar a su destino, despertó a Nicole. 

–Llegamos, amor. 

Nicole estiró los brazos después de salir del auto y miró a su alrededor. Estaban en la playa frente a un edificio de departamentos. Jose la agarro de la mano y caminaron rápido hacia su destino. Jose abrió su instagram para asegurarse de su posicionamiento, mirando hacia arriba y calculando la posición exacta con sus manos. Nicole solo lo veía confundida, pero al ver la pantalla de su teléfono se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y sonrió, buscando un palo para ayudar con la hazaña de su jefe.

—

Al día siguiente, Juan Luis se levantó y preparó su café, como solía hacer todos los días. Salió a su balcón y vio que había un grupo de personas alrededor de lo que parecía un nuevo mensaje de sus fans. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio lo que decía el mensaje:

 _JUAN_  
_Te extraño_

Sacó su teléfono para tomarle una foto y subirla a su cuenta pero decidió quedarse con el recuerdo sin compartirlo con el mundo. Pensó en quién habría podido escribir el mensaje pero no encontró una respuesta lógica. Seguro esa persona no estaba tan cerca de él.

Los siguientes dos días se repitió la rutina. Juan despertó, salió al balcón y recibió dos mensajes más:

_Quiero verte :(_

_Nos vemos pronto_

Le tomó foto a los mensajes esos días pero al cuarto día no apareció ningún mensaje, y se quedó con la duda de quién podría haberlos escrito y porqué dejaron de hacerlo tan repentinamente.

—  
Jose y su combo se alistaron para regresar a Medellín ese mismo día, entre tanto empacar y finalizar temas con sus productores no habia tenido tiempo de dejar su último mensaje de despedida en la arena. Fue hacia donde estaba Nicole y le dio una mirada, la cual ella sabía exactamente qué quería decir. 

–Voy a hacer un mandado muy rápido y regreso prontico, –anunció a su grupo, y él y Nicole fueron al mismo lugar de siempre.  
–Jose, espera. ¿No tienes miedo que te descubran?  
–Sí. Por eso lo vas a escribir tú.  
–Ay, está bien, loco. ¡Me debes!  
–Claro, claro. Pero apúrate, porfa, que se nos acaba el tiempo.

Jose la esperó en el auto mientras terminaba, escuchando otra canción que tocaba en la radio. A veces le daban miedo las coincidencias entre lo que pasaba en su vida y la música que escuchaba a la misma vez. Tal vez, pensó, era una señal del universo de que estaba en lo correcto.

–Ya. –dijo Nicole cuando entró al auto, notando la tristeza de Jose mientras él miraba por la ventana hacia el mar. –¿Estás bien?  
–No, –le contestó–, pero ya se me pasará. Vámonos que nos están esperando.

—  
Juan Luis llegó a su departamento después de un largo día de juntas aburridas con su equipo. Estaba cansado, mental y emocionalmente. En verdad extrañó su mensaje de buenos días en la arena. Suspiró y salió a su balcón con su taza de café recién preparada, reclinándose en el balcón y mirando hacia el mar, pensando que su admirador secreto ya estaba por algún lugar muy lejos de él. Miró hacia la playa y notó que había algo escrito en la arena.

Te amo,  
-JA

Sonrió suavemente, intentando adivinar la identidad de esta misteriosa persona. Aunque estaba un poco confundido porque él no sabía si esa persona estaba en el mismo lugar que él. En ese momento pasó una avioneta y Juan confirmó todas sus sospechas.

–Yo tambien te amo, Jose, –susurró. 

Y aunque estaba triste por no poder verlo, se dio cuenta de qué tan dedicado tenía que ser alguien para dejar mensajitos en la arena antes de que saliera el sol por tantos días seguidos. En ese momento se sentía como la persona más afortunada y desafortunada a la misma vez. 


	2. English version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the same story but in English, thanks! No illustrations in this one.

Jose opened Instagram on his phone. Well, not "opened" necessarily, since he spent most of his time glued to his account and refreshing his feed. He checked his friends’ stories, although sometimes he was too lazy to watch them all because he followed thousands of people, but he always took his time to watch Juan Luis’s, knowing that he would open them and find a shirtless photo of him or a video where he talked nonsense with his friends and it would brighten his day. 

These days Jose felt a little bad. He came to Miami to work, but he knew that he and his friends would all have to go back to Medellín soon, without being able to visit Juan Luis because of the strict schedule that he always had. 

"I’m really not a fan of this quarantine,” he thought.

In today’s Instagram story Juan watched from the balcony of his new apartment as a group of girls wrote his stage name on the beach, in front of the building he had just moved into. He smiled while showing off two giant MALUMAs surrounded by hearts in the sand, and expressed his appreciation.  
Jose smiled and laughed softly. There were such dedicated fans that sometimes he didn't even believe it. Although he had to admit that, at times, he was envious of how easy it was for Juan Luis to interact with his fans from his balconies here and in his native country. Sometimes he missed that interaction because he was so reclusive. He closed the app and went back to work in the studio until dawn. 

At bedtime, he couldn't close his eyes without seeing Juan Luis's story from that afternoon. He thought about his smile: honest, warm, genuinely happy. Something that he himself hadn’t felt since before quarantine. He got out of bed and went out onto the patio of the house where he was staying to get some fresh air. It was three in the morning, but he couldn’t stop thinking about him and how difficult it always was for them to meet up. Someday he would have the courage to tell him how he felt to his face and stay with him forever. Today wouldn’t be that day, unfortunately, he realized sadly. But in his haze of sadness he suddenly had an idea. 

Walking quickly but quietly to the room where Nicole was staying, he went to wake her up. She was probably going to be angry at him, but she was the only person who would understand such madness at this time of night.

“Nicole, hey! Wake up please!” he said quietly as he shook her awake  
"Joseee," she said groggily, "what time is it?" Why are you bothering me at this hour?”  
“I need a favor. Please? You can ask me for whatever favor you want later, but I need you to accompany me right now.”  
“At three in the morning?!” she asked.  
"Just don’t ask questions and go get ready, I don't want it to be five o’clock and for everyone to not find me here."

Slowly Nicole got out of bed, dressing in whatever outfit she could find in the dark since she didn't care or know where they were going. Meanwhile, Jose was waiting for her in the car they had rented for the week. She climbed up, still half asleep, and asked where they were going.

"Don't worry about that, I just need your help. If you want to sleep more, do it and I'll wake you up when we get there.”

Jose turned the volume up a bit on the radio and listened to the song they were playing.

I feel you close when we’re far apart  
Because I carry you here in my heart  
I don’t know how to lose your love

"Wow, how appropriate,” he thought.

When they finally reached their destination, he woke Nicole up. 

“We’re here, love.”

Nicole stretched out her arms after getting out of the car and looked around. They were on the beach in front of an apartment building. Jose grabbed her hand and they walked quickly towards their destination. Jose opened his instagram to make sure of his position, looking up and calculating the exact position with his hands. Nicole only watched him in confusion, but when she saw the screen of his phone she realized what they were doing and smiled, looking for a stick with which to help out her boss.

-

The next day, Juan Luis got up and made his coffee, as he did every day. He went out onto his balcony and saw that there was a group of people standing around what seemed like a new message from his fans. His eyes widened when he saw what the message said:

JUAN  
I miss you 

He took out his phone to take a photo and upload it to his account but decided to keep the memory without sharing it with the world. He thought about who could have written the message but couldn't find a logical answer. Surely that person was not anywhere near him.

The following two days, the routine repeated itself. Juan woke up, went out to the balcony and received two more messages:

I want to see you :(

See you soon 

He took a photo of the messages those days but on the fourth day no message appeared, and he was left with the question of who could have written them and why they stopped doing it so suddenly.

-  
Jose and his friends were getting ready to return to Medellín that same day, while packing and finalizing songs with his producers, he hadn't had time to leave his last farewell message in the sand. He gave Nicole a look, which she knew the exact meaning of. 

“I'm going to run a quick errand and I’ll be right back,” he announced to his group, and he and Nicole went to the same place they had been going to.  
“Jose, wait. Aren’t you afraid of getting caught?” she asked.  
“Yes. That’s why I’m making you do it.”  
“Fine! But you owe me!”  
“Yeah, yeah but please hurry. We’re running out of time!”

Jose waited in the car while she finished, listening to another song playing on the radio. Sometimes the coincidences between what was happening in his life and the music he listened to at the same time scared him. Maybe, he thought, it was a sign from the universe that he was doing the right thing.

“Done,” Nicole said as she got into the car, noticing Jose's sadness as he looked out the window towards the sea. “Are you okay?”  
"No," he replied, "but I’ll get over it. Let's get going. They’re waiting for us.”

-  
Juan Luis came back to his apartment after a long day of boring meetings with his team. He was mentally and emotionally tired and missed his good morning message in the sand. He sighed and walked out onto his balcony with his freshly brewed cup of coffee, reclining on the railing and looking out towards the ocean, thinking that his secret admirer was already somewhere far away from him. He looked towards the beach and noticed that there was something written in the sand.

I love you,  
-JA

He smiled softly as he guessed the identity of his mysterious admirer, although he was a little confused because he didn't know if that person was in the same place as he was right now. At that moment a jet plane passed overhead and Juan confirmed all his suspicions.

"I love you too, Jose," he whispered. 

And although he was sad that he couldn't go see him this time, he realized how dedicated someone had to be to leave little messages in the sand before the sun came up for so many days in a row. At that moment he simultaneously felt like the most fortunate and unfortunate person in the world.


End file.
